


The Devil's Up To No Good

by amosanguis



Series: creature AUs [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 2nd POV - Stiles, Demon!Stiles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And just as the demon raises your hand - Derek is there, all blood red eyes and gleaming fangs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Up To No Good

**Author's Note:**

> Not my GIF

 

-z-

 

He throws your head back and laughs – the boy, Scott, snarling up at you like that would do him any good (not with two broken legs and his rib-punctured lungs quickly filling with blood).

And you’re screaming and throwing yourself against the cage you’ve been locked in.  But the demon who’s taken over you is still laughing and he’s getting ready to start on your father.

“No, please –  _God_  – no!” you scream.

And your dad is just looking at you, fear and forgiveness in his eyes.

And just as the demon raises your hand - Derek is there, all blood red eyes and gleaming fangs and his roar terrifies even the demon.

Derek has it against the wall and he’s shouting in a language you don’t understand.

“How fuck do you know Enochian, dog?!” the thing screams.

The words never stop and you feel the demon’s control being ripped from him.

And then you’re throwing your head back and black smoke swirls up and around you before disappearing.

“Stiles?” Derek is there and he’s holding your face with both hands and you’ve never been so happy to see him.

“ _Derek_ ,” and you’re crying as you fall into the wolf, burying you face in his neck.  You feel your legs give out from beneath you and Derek just slides down the wall with you – holding you all the while like he’d never let go.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
